


Monsters Inside Us

by PrimrosePrime



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action, Dark, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: During a fight, Smokescreen transforms into a Predacon. While the Autobots, Predacons and Dinobots try their best to figure things out, Megatron has a plan to get to Smokescreen. Unbeknownst to him, Scorpio has a plan for Eclipse and Comet. But no one realizes that everyone has a Monster; they just don't know it when the Monsters attack.
Relationships: Arcee/Chromia/Elita One, Bluestreak/Prowl/Ratchet (Transformers), Bumblebee (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Chromia/Ironhide/Ratchet (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Ratchet, Predaking/Ripclaw
Kudos: 2





	1. The Strange Instinct

Smokescreen felt light. He felt free and something told him that he wasn't bound to the ground anymore. He heard the familiar sound of wings flapping and it wasn't Predaking or any of his other beastly friends. He looked around as he landed on a mountain and he smiled at the sun.

"Smokescreen," Arcee's voice called out and he groaned as the strange yet comforting dream ended and he lifted his helm. He saw his teammate standing in the doorway, an amused smile on her faceplates. "It's your turn for patrol, Smokey," she said, earning a whine of protest from the young mech.

"Nooo, lemme sleep more," he groaned and buried his faceplates into the makeshift pillow. Arcee chuckled softly and she went over to him.

"You know how WhiteRain gets sometimes," she said, "you, Pinkie Pie, me, Tailgate, Cliff, Bluefire, WhiteRain, Chromia, Starfall, Ironhide and Nightwalker are going." Smokescreen groaned and sighed heavily, "fine." He reluctantly got up from his berth and stretched.

Arcee chuckled softly, making him look at her. "What?" "You've changed Smokey," she said. He blinked in surprise. Has he really changed? Even though he was still the same funny and hopeful if not often reckless kid everyone seemed to know and love, he had grown up despite Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, Grimlock and Linewire calling him kid every now and then.

Smokescreen smiled softly, “thanks, Cee.” She nodded and the two headed to the main hangar.

“Incoming!” The two jumped and Smokescreen yelped as Mooncatcher suddenly rammed into him, the action sending the two tumbling into the main hangar and they crashed into the wall.

Inferno, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, WolfJaw, Deepdash, Pinkie Pie, Nova, Eventide and Water Lily laughed hard and Arcee pressed her palm against her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Smokescreen groaned, “Mooncatcher... why?”

Mooncatcher smiled sheepishly, dazedly, “sorry Smokey. Windstorm and Stormjumper were helping me try a new trick.”

“I don’t think it worked,” Windstorm chuckled as he and his brother came into the hangar.

“What are y’all doing?” Remix asked with a soft smile as he leaned against the wall with Grimlock and Applejack.

“I was practicing ShadowSeeker’s Leap Of Faith,” Mooncatcher said, “but I think I did it wrong.”

“You gotta do it from a higher place,” ShadowSeeker said with a frown, “but in all seriousness, Mooncatcher, that’s shameful.”

“Hey!” Mooncatcher exclaimed, glaring up at him. “Enough, both of you,” Itzamara said sternly. ShadowSeeker climbed down from the rafters and went over to Fluttershy, Radar and Bumblebee.

There was a yell and rapid pedesteps. Smokescreen turned and nearly grunted as Abominus nearly tackled him, the young Predacon scurrying behind him as if trying to hide.

He was covered in water and soap bubbles. Skyrise, Skyfall, Snowflower, Roselight, Jupiter and Flamewhirl had gotten the permission to wash the young Predacon and to say the job was as easy as washing NightWhisper and BushFlame was quite the understatement.

Jupiter glared at Abominus and sighed heavily. “I’ll be sure to help you guys when I get back from patrol,” Smokescreen chuckled, petting Abominus on the helm.

Wheeljack walked over to them and he guided Abominus back to the washracks with the Commander’s girls following.

Smokescreen, Arcee, Bluefire, Tailgate, Cliffjumper, WhiteRain, Chromia, Starfall, Ironhide and Nightwalker went through the ground bridge.

Smokescreen looked around, frowning. Something felt off. "What is it?" Tailgate asked, looking at Smokescreen.

"Something just feels wrong," Smokescreen said with a frown. "Less talking, more searching for the Predacon bone," WhiteRain said impatiently. Ironhide frowned at her as Nightwalker dug up a bone and he grinned triumphantly.

There was a roar and Skynight charged at them with Darksteel and Skylynx following. The Autobots quickly jumped left and right to doge them.

Arcee and Cliffjumper took out their blasters and shot at Darksteel and Skylynx. Smokescreen shouted in surprise as he was tackled by Skynight. "Going somewhere, Autobot?" Skynight smirked.

Smokescreen growled before he kicked her off with stunning strength and she stumbled back slightly. He growled and glared at her.

Something started to change. He felt a fire ignite in his spark and it spread throughout his veins. His optics glowed brightly and he transformed into a Predacon. Skynight widened her optics in shock.

Smokescreen growled before he reared back on his hind legs and let out a bellowing roar, blowing Skynight away. She tumbled across the ground with a yelp.

Knockout’s jaw dropped in shock and he took out his electric staff.

Smokescreen glared at him and bared his denta. He roared loudly. "Soundwave, we need a ground bridge," Shadowblight said through the commlink. A ground bridge opened and the Decepticons hurried through it.

Smokescreen growled before he transformed into his bipedal form. "Smokey?" Pinkie said in worry. He turned to her before his optics flickered and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Ironhide, Chromia and Arcee hurried over to him. "Ratchet, we need a bridge! And you best prepare the medbay," Ironhide said through the commlink.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"And that's what happened, Lord Megatron," Shadowblight said after she explained everything about the mission. Megatron frowned, "I see."

"I did not know that Smokescreen could transform into a Predacon," Shockwave said. Requiem and Starscream look at each other.

"You better hope Predaking and the others don't catch word of this then," Shockburner said, "that goes for Brightburn and Prometheus."

Megatron and BlackRain looked at her. Megatron's optics narrowed. "What are your motives Shockburner?" He asked. The young Predacon jumped slightly with surprise, "pardon me?"

The Kaonian walked towards Shockburner until he was looming over her and she internally wished that the floor would swallow her.

"What. Are. Your motives?" Megatron asked again, his tone becoming darker.

"I-I don't have any?" Shockburner said nervously. "If that is the case then why do you insist on keeping secrets from Brightburn and Prometheus? No doubt would Prometheus obviously be eavesdropping but Brightburn isn't in here," Megatron said.

Shockburner swallowed and her fists clenched tightly, "with all due respect, Lord Megatron, I am merely keeping this a secret from Brightburn because I don't trust him enough to take care of himself due to his... powers. And I have no qualms in keeping this from Prometheus; I don't trust him just because."

Megatron narrowed his optics, staring at Shockburner for a few moments. "Very well," he said and he looked at the others, "Predaking will hear no word of this. Neither will Brightburn and Prometheus."

Everyone nodded. Unbeknownst to them, Prometheus had heard everything outside of the control bridge doors and he turned and walked out onto the flight deck. He transformed into his dragon form and took to the skies, disappearing behind the clouds.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Smokescreen slowly opened his optics and he groaned softly. Eclipse went over to him, "glad to see you're awake Smokey."

He chuckled softly, "thanks Eclipse." He sat up and looked around. "Sire's in the main hangar, talking with Optimus, Arcee and Ultra Magnus. Fireblade, BlackScales and Opal are there too."

Smokescreen felt his fuel tank flip with nervousness and he stood up from the medical berth. "Smokescreen, can you come here please?" Opal called out. Eclipse looked up at him and he swallowed nervously before they walked out into the main hangar.

Optimus looked at Smokescreen, "you are going to stay here for a few days until we can figure something out for you."

"So... basically, I'm confined to base?" Smokescreen asked, a little confused if not nervous.

"Just until we can teach you how to control your anger," Opal said. Smokescreen looked at her confused, "but I don't remember getting angry at the fight. But... I remember a fire igniting in my spark before it started to spread in my whole body."

Opal nodded, "BlackScales, Sunspark and Fireblade are going to teach you how to try and control that."

Smokescreen nodded and he furrowed his optic ridges, "do you think... the Decepticons know?"

"It's possible but for now, we will have to be careful," Ultra Magnus said. Smokescreen nodded and he sighed softly. Deep down, he really hoped so.


	2. A Warning (1)

Bluestreak, Arcee, Bluefire, Electroclaw, Primrose, Bladerunner, Sunspark and Eclipse watched as Smokescreen sparred with BlackScales outside the main hangar. Fireblade and Sear walked up beside them and Fireblade smiled slightly, "Smokey still going at it?"

"Apparently," Bladerunner chuckled. Bluefire smiled softly, "I bet Smokey's going to take BlackScales down."

"Wasn't there a bet that Wheeljack and Fireblade would kiss someday?" Primrose asked with a slight smirk. "Hey!" Fireblade said indignantly as she looked at the young Prime who laughed softly.

Tempest and Starburst snickered as the Autobot warrior blushed furiously. She then glared softly at Primrose, " _you_ , Precious Gem, have ten seconds to run." The young Prime squeaked before she jumped to her paws and scurried away with her sister chasing after her. Starburst giggled and Tempest shook her helm with amusement.

BlackScales and Smokescreen took a breather for a while. Comet walked through the forest, sniffing for energon. His tail twitched irritably and his claws unsheathed.

He sniffed the air before he looked around. He caught a scent leading towards the cherry blossom tree. He frowned and followed the scent.

He froze when he saw Prometheus standing in front of the tree. He growled deeply and stalked towards him.

“If you’re gonna attack me, you could at least put some effort into it,” Prometheus said and Comet froze. Prometheus looked at him, "the smartest thing you could do is ask as to why I'm here."

Comet frowned, "not like you to come to this place."

"I only come with a simple warning," Prometheus said darkly as he loomed over Comet, "keep your sister in your sights, Comet." Comet narrowed his optics coldly.

"Don't you touch her," he growled. Prometheus chuckled slightly, "I'm not the one who's going to lose something valuable to him." He stepped back and transformed into his dragon form, and with a great flap of his wings, he flew up into the air, sending cherry blossom petals and leaves flying scattered across the wind.

Comet frowned, his optics narrowing coldly. He flinched when something hit him in the back of his helm hard and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Looks like we have ourselves a winner, ladies and gentlemen," a voice said as a few Neutrals loomed over the unconscious Autobot.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Has anyone seen Comet?" Gira asked as she walked into the main hangar. Ratchet froze as the others shook their helms.

"He went on patrol a while ago," Tailgate said. Ratchet whirled around to face him, the look on his faceplates anything short of worry and anger, "you mean to tell me he went alone?!"

"He insisted on going!" Tailgate said nervously. Ratchet growled deeply before he froze as he heard a faint whisper over the bond between him, his son and daughter. "Comet," he said fearfully through the bond. He didn't receive an answer.

His spark pounded against his chestplates and he hurried out of the hangar, transforming in mid-run. Twilight Sparkle ran after him with Optimus, Primrose, Electroclaw, Grimlock, Linewire and Sunset Shimmer following. They hurried to the cherry blossom tree and Primrose widened her optics as the scent of energon drifted into her nose.

Before she could alert Ratchet and Twilight, Ratchet let out a shout of anguish as he saw drips of fresh energon on the ground. Twilight covered her mouth in horror when she saw the energon.

Ratchet dropped to his knees and he let out another shout of anguish. **_"COMET!"_** He screamed and it echoed across the sky.


	3. Captured and Powerless (2)

Comet slowly opened his optics and he flinched at the stinging pain rushing through his helm and neck cables. He looked around and saw stasis cuffs on his wrists. He frowned and looked up as he heard muffled talking from outside the door.

"Couldn't you have gotten the femme too?" It sounded like Scorpio's voice.

"He was the only one alone so don't get your hopes up," Another voice scoffed, "besides, we're Neutrals and bounty hunters for a reason. It's not like we can pass up these kinds of opportunities."

Scorpio huffed, "alright, Scrounger, I get it. I get it. Here," he handed out a few silver coins to the bounty hunter who gladly took it with a grin.

"Pleasure doing business with ya," Scrounger said with a wink before he and his crew left the lab. Scorpio fought the urge to roll his optics as he walked into the cell. Comet narrowed his optics, "what am I doing here?" A shout of pain suddenly escaped him when he was electrocuted.

"You know better than to talk out of line, Comet," Scorpio said with a dark and cruel smirk. Comet looked at him weakly, "Megatron... will kill you."

" _Megatron_ doesn't know I've planned everything against his orders," Scorpio said with a sneer, "you're being used as bait."

 ** _"WHY?!"_** Comet roared angrily, his optics flaring with anger and turning purple, "it's bad enough I have fragging dark energon flowing through my veins, now I'm being used as bait just so _you_ can catch my sister! You're a fragging Pit-spawned--" he was cut off by Scorpio's punch and he nearly fell over.

"I don't know why Primus had punished Ratchet with you," Scorpio said, clutching his wrist slightly, "you've always been just like your Carrier. Too reckless... too rebellious. But... she was fearless, I'll give her that."

Comet glared at him bitterly. Scorpio frowned and he glanced at Comet's wings that were folded against his back. Scorpio smirked, "your Creators were born without wings." Comet widened his optics when he realized what was going to happen. The young mech started to struggle frantically, "No! Sire! Someone help me please!"

"Oh don't worry," Scorpio chuckled darkly as he unsheathed a very large blade, "I'll be _very_ careful." He went up behind Comet and forcefully stretched out one of his wings.

Comet whimpered with fear. He shut his optics tightly as Scorpio raised the blade and struck. A scream left Comet's vocalizer as energon splattered across the floor and the young mech's wing fell to the floor.

Comet struggled frantically, screaming and sobbing with pain as his back burned harshly, the cold, hard reality setting itself in as it was obviously true. Scorpio had cut Comet's right wing off.

Comet let out another scream as Scorpio started to hack at the other wing. Comet wailed and screamed, struggling frantically. **_"STOP! STOP!"_** He screamed in pure agony. Just as Scorpio had stopped, Comet was granted very little mercy from the torture.

"Think fast, Comet," Scorpio said gleefully before he literally yanked Comet's wing and Comet felt his optics widen as white engulfed his vision then everything went black. The last thing he heard was blaster shots and the sound of heavy pedesteps.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Comet slowly opened his optics and he looked around weakly. He had an energon IV in his arm and he noticed Eclipse was curled up next to him. Twilight, Gira, Lily and Radar were asleep on the other side of the medical berth, leaning up against it. Tempest was leaning against the wall, her optics closed.

Comet looked over at Ratchet who sat at his desk, his helm resting in his arms. There was a noticeable scar over his right optic. Comet sat up with a flinch and he froze as he felt an unbearable pain shoot through his back and shoulders. Wincing slightly, he shakily reached over his shoulders and he froze.

His wings were gone. Tears fell down his face as he muffled his sobs and wails with his servo. He didn't want to wake anyone up.

He pulled the IV from his arm and stood up and silently walked out of the medbay. He walked out of the hangar and over to the cherry blossom. He moved his servo from his mouth and let out a wail of anguish. Raid, BlackRain and Megatron watched him from the shadows.

"Shall we proceed, Lord Megatron?" BlackRain asked calmly. Megatron was silent for a moment, "no."

Comet slumped over against the tree, his shoulders shaking with sobs.


	4. Slowly Healing

Silverblade went over to Comet who was shaking in his sleep. She knelt down and rubbed his helm, gently scratching behind the ears. Comet calmed down, a soft, meek purr rising in his throat. Ratchet looked at them and smiled sadly.

Eclipse, Lily, Gira, Caspian, NightWhisper, BushFlame and Flygear went over to Silverblade and Comet. There wasn't very much Decepticon activity today and Opal had done perimeter checks with Itzamara the other day so the Autobots were granted mercy from the fights since they had energon in their storage unit.

Comet was feeling better. Aside from the occasional night terrors and panic attacks, he was thankful that he had his family. "Sire," he said, going over to him. Ratchet looked at Comet, "yes Comet?"

"I wanna get a new paint job," Comet said. Ratchet blinked in surprise then his surprise turned to nervousness. He wasn't too keen on letting Comet go alone.

"We'll take him," Twilight said as she, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Sideswipe, Rainbow Dash, Linewire and Smokescreen walked over to them. "Are you sure?" Ratchet asked nervously. Twilight picked Comet up and she gently placed her servo on Ratchet's cheek, "I'm sure. We'll be careful."

Ratchet leaned into Twilight's servo and he gently rubbed Comet's helm as he activated the ground bridge and the five went through it.

On the other side of the bridge, Comet took a deep breath and exhaled. Rainbow looked at him, "you okay, squirt?" "Yeah," Comet said, "just taking a breath is all."

"So, Smokey, where do we find these paints?" Spike asked. He looked at Smokescreen who was staring off into space.

"Smokescreen," Linewire said, making the Autobot warrior blink and he looked to her. "Hm?" He said.

"Where are we gonna find the paints?" Pinkie asked. "O-oh!" Smokescreen said quickly, "follow me!" He led them to a few Cybertronian-sized cans of paint.

"So what colors do you want your plating to be, Comet?" Pinkie asked curiously. Comet walked up beside Smokescreen and looked at the cans skeptically. He pointed at a purple can, "I want that one! I still wanna keep my white and deep red highlights though."

Twilight laughed softly. "I'll help!" Pinkie said eagerly as she got out a few paintbrushes.

"Where'd you-" Updraft's question was muffled by Twilight's servo and when she looked at the Keeper of Magic, she shook her helm, silently telling her not to question it. Taking the hint, Updraft nodded.

Comet transformed into his bipedal form and looked at Pinkie who knelt down in front of him and started to paint him.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ratchet, we're back," Pinkie Pie said in a sing-song voice as she, Smokescreen, Sideswipe, Rainbow, Spike and Updraft came into the main hangar. Ratchet walked over to them and he noticed that Twilight and Comet weren't present. He was about to ask when he saw them come through the bridge.

The Autobot medic widened his optics in astonishment when he saw his son. His plating with bright purple with white and deep red highlights. Comet looked up at him shyly, "d-do you like it?"

Ratchet smiled softly before he hugged Comet, "I love it. It suits you." Eclipse walked over to Comet and smiled, "you look handsome, brother."

Wheeljack chuckled softly, "looks like we've got another Sunshine." "Yeah, and a wrench-throwing maniac," Cliffjumper commented, making Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Rainbow, Sunstreaker and Fireblade snicker. Ratchet, Eclipse and Comet glared at them before they looked at each other and shared smug grins. Fireblade's smile dropped when she saw the smug looks the three had and she quickly hurried off into the hallway, much to Rainbow's confusion.

Her confusion was stopped when a flurry of wrenches rained down on her and the mechs. Dustbyte, Frostbyte, Fixit, Pinkie, Deepdash and SunDash burst out laughing.

Eclipse and Comet smiled victoriously as they high-fived each other and Ratchet and Twilight chuckled softly. Opal smiled softly as she watched them.

Comet was healing and with the help of his family and friends, he began to heal even more.


	5. Carrying

Echo slowly sat up and she sighed deeply and looked over at Xenoquillia who was recharging. Thunder rumbled distantly and it was in the middle of the night. She sighed shakily and pressed her servos against her forehelm. She didn't feel good at this point. Love washed over the bond between her and Xenoquillia and she looked at her bondmate.  
  
She smiled sadly and rested her helm on Xenoquillia's shoulder and slowly fell asleep.  
  
 _"Do you ever picture what the stars look like?" Echo asked as she gazed at the stars with Nightshadow, Andromeda and Xenoquillia as the three sat out on the flight deck._  
  
 _"Like... little dots?" Andromeda asked with a slight smirk and Xenoquillia and Nightshadow snickered as Echo rolled her optics._  
  
 _“You know what I mean,” she chuckled as she looked at her best friends, “the stars are like little dots put in the sky like... Primus himself put them there.”_  
  
 _“Really? What kind of nonsense has Soundwave filled your processor with now?” Xenoquillia asked and she yelped as Nightshadow smacked her upside the helm playfully._  
  
 _Echo chuckled softly and she looked up at the stars. “I’ve heard that humans are made of stardust. Are we made of stardust too?” She questioned._  
  
 _“I guess we are,” Nightshadow said with a soft smile. Xenoquillia smiled softly._  
  
Echo slowly opened her optics and she looked around her room for a moment as she sat up. Caspian and Xenoquillia were still in recharge beside her. It made her smile as she got up.  
  
She knew Ratchet was up before anyone else so she walked out of the room and went down the hallway to the training room. She turned on the holographic program and a hologram of an Insecticon appeared.  
  
She took out her scythe and got into a fighting stance. The Insecticon charged at her. She dodged a swing from the Insecticon before she struck it’s chestplates and rolled out of the way of its pede. She struck the Insecticon’s back before she took out an arrow and slammed it into the hologram’s neck cables.  
  
It fell to the floor dead before it disappeared out existence.  
  
Echo continued her own training as everyone else started to wake up.  
  
Cloudstalker, DarkStar and Bluefeather had stopped by the training room to watch Echo spar with Nightwing and Dark Phoenix.  
  
Echo smiled tiredly before she stumbled to her knees. “Are you okay?” Nightwing asked.  
  
Echo shook her helm, “n-no... I don’t feel good.” “Ratchet, Red Alert!” DarkStar called out. Ratchet and Red Alert hurried over into the training room. "What happened?" Red Alert asked.  
  
"I don't know. She said she wasn't feeling good," Nightwing said worriedly. Ratchet helped Echo to her pedes and led her to the medbay. Ratchet scanned her and he widened his optics in surprise.  
  
"I think I'm gonna purge," Echo said, her vision blurring and Perceptor quickly thought fast as he grabbed a bucket and he held it out and flinched when Echo purged her tanks.  
  
Red Alert flinched too, so did Windblade. "Is she okay?" Ninja asked. Echo finished purging and she leaned back against the wall with a soft groan. Ratchet scanned Echo's abdomen and he blinked. "Echo," he said, "you're carrying."  
  
Echo froze in surprise, "wh-what?"  
  
"You're carrying Echo," Ratchet said. Xenoquillia widened her optics in surprise and she looked at Echo who stared at the medic with wide, fearful optics. She started shaking, "n-no... no, this can't... this can't be."  
  
"Echo-" Perceptor is caught by surprise when Echo snarls at him and Red Alert hides behind Wheeljack nervously.  
  
Echo transformed into her panther form and bounded out of the medbay, past the others before anyone could react. "Echo!" Xenoquillia called out in worry as she chased after her bondmate.  
  
Echo slowed to a stop, her spark bounding and tears obscuring her vision. "Echo," Xenoquillia said gently as she walked up to her. Echo whimpered in response and began to cry softly. "I-I can't," she sobbed, "I don't want our sparkling raised in this War!"  
  
Xenoquillia wrapped her arms around Echo, "listen to me. A lot of sparklings are raised through things but you know what I know? BlackRain and Airachnid are carrying. You're carrying too. And if this War ends, we are going to raise our sparkling together. Just you and me." Echo sniffled softly and she leaned into Xenoquillia. White Angel watched them from the shadows.  
  
Her claws raked across the ground before she turned and walked away, trying to ignore the anger in her spark.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
"Are you saying that Predaking has started his own pack?!" Megatron snapped angrily. "As illogical it was, Lord Megatron, it appears so," Shockwave said calmly, "not only have they done that, they have also disbanded from the Decepticons."  
  
"Good riddance," Starscream said with a scoff. Megatron growled and he punched the Seeker hard, sending him flying across the room. Starscream yelped as he hit the wall hard.  
  
"We _need_ those Predacons in order to take the Autobots _out_!" Megatron shouted angrily. "What about Shockburner?" Andromeda asked calmly, "and Skynight and Predaqueen?"  
  
"They're the only ones who have stayed," BlackRain said, "and besides, they're smart enough to not leave." "Be that as it may, Shockburner is too stubborn," Thundercracker said with a slight sneer.  
  
"And we have enough problems with Scorpio going rogue," GreyStorm said.  
  
"Then it appears that we will need to start on a new project," Megatron said calmly as Soundwave walked up to them. Shockwave nodded.


	6. The Difference Between Factions

"Lord Megatron isn't happy that the Predacons disbanded," Breakdown said as he came into the medbay. "Well at least no one's around to hear him rant all the time," Darkwave huffed as she leaned against the wall. BlackRain frowned at her and looked at Dreadwing and Delta, "I'm shocked though."

"What's there to be shocked about? Predaking decided to take matters into his own servos and led his Predacons away," Shockburner said coldly. BlackBlade frowned at her, "you don't sound too happy about it."

"I'm not," Shockburner nearly snapped before she stormed out of the medbay. "What's _her_ problem?" Lyra asked with a frown.

Delta frowned and she walked after Shockburner. Shockburner sat at the edge of the flight deck, staring at the sky bitterly.

"Shockburner, what's wrong?" Delta asked, "you've been acting like this ever since yesterday."

"You wouldn't understand," Shockburner said bitterly. "Then tell me," Delta said. Shockburner looked at him before she looked away. Delta sighed softly before he turned and walked back into the warship. Shockburner buried her faceplates into her arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Smokescreen jolted awake and he looked around frantically. His spark pounded against his chestplates and he slowly took his time to calm himself down. He looked around the room and slowly relaxed.

He leaned back against the wall before he got up and walked out of his room. He headed down the hallway and to the main hangar. Lotus was up in the rafters, recharging. Strika was there as well but she wasn't asleep yet.

She lifted her helm as she heard Smokescreen come into the main hangar. She frowned and rested her helm on her forelegs. Smokescreen walked out to the forest and looked around. Something didn't feel right. He walked deeper into the forest and he closed his optics. After a few moments, a warm breeze flew past him and he opened his optics to see Predaking looming over him, his optics narrowed.

Smokescreen didn't flinch at the angered gaze. He didn't want Predaking to know that he was scared. "What are you doing here?" Smokescreen asked calmly.

"I could ask _you_ the same question," Predaking said and he turned and walked away from the Autobot. He didn't forget the fact that Smokescreen could transform into a Predacon like himself. And he didn't like it. He honestly wished it wasn't true.

He frowned as he heard Smokescreen following him. He turned to him, "if you think I'm going to lead you to my base, you're thinking wrong."

Smokescreen frowned, "your base?" "Yes," Predaking nearly hissed, stooping over the young mech, "my Predacons and I have disbanded from the Decepticons."

The Autobot blinked in surprise. Predaking and the other Predacons had disbanded from the Decepticons? If that were the case then this would cause huge problems in the upcoming future.

“Why?” He asked. Predaking frowned, “that’s none of your business.”

“It is if you threaten my teammates,” Smokescreen snapped. Predaking snarled but stopped when he shifted his gaze past Smokescreen. He turned to see Pinkie Pie, hiding behind a tree. “Pinkie,” he called out.

She poked her helm out from behind the tree and smiled nervously. “H-heh... hi,” she said nervously. Smokescreen chuckled softly and he walked over to the Keeper of Laughter and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Predaking fought the urge to roll his optics as he transformed into his dragon form and flew up into the air. Smokescreen glanced up before he looked back at Pinkie, “how much of that did you hear?”

“A lot,” Pinkie said. Smokescreen nodded and he sighed softly.

“We kinda heard that too.” They turned to see the Shadowbolts. “Did they seriously disband from the Decepticons?” Sour Sweet asked with a frown.

“Apparently,” Smokescreen sighed, “if there’s one thing Predaking’s good at, it’s his shocking moment of honesty.”

“We gotta tell the others,” Indigo Zap said. “We’ll do that in the morning,” Sugarcoat said, “right now, everyone’s asleep.”

Smokescreen nodded before they all headed to back to the base.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Predaking landed in a clearing and he walked into the cave where the other Predacons were. Aquarius looked over at him and rested her helm on her forelegs.

He sighed deeply and rested beside her, closing his optics. He would protect his brethren and no one was going to stop him.


End file.
